


Haikyuu!! x reader one-shots.

by Kiri_shima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fukuroudani, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Johzenji, Karasuno, Multi, Nekoma, Nohebi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shiratorizawa, aoba johsai, kamomedai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_shima/pseuds/Kiri_shima
Summary: a series of Haikyuu!! x Reader one shotsreader is typically gender neutral unless put in notes.hope you enjoy reading!!p.s updates are a bit slow
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. As Nerds. (Tsukishima Kei x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> a little dino adventure...  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6rXvxz68x3FqXSdUabupFl?si=zeMCQrr7TxCdey-amTYSNA  
> ^^ listen while reading(only if you want)

You walk into the local museum, looking up at the display above you are in a complete state of awe and content. A group of kids wander past -one accidentally hitting you with their lunchbox causing you to snap out of the trance that kept you safe from the loud streets outside. This was a haven to you and it was the one place that felt like time slowed as soon as you stepped foot onto the premises. Staring down a long hallway where the children had disappeared into, you opt to take a stroll up the stone staircase towards the Ornithischian dinosaur exhibit. Clinging onto the bag you had looped over your shoulder, you reached in and pulled out a battered leather bound notebook and proceeded to take a couple of notes and small doodles of certain bone structures from the exhibit.

A tall figure wanders into the exhibit, his eyes trailing over the fascinating creatures that he was constantly enraptured by; tsukishima fixed the long brown jacket that hung over his frame and strolled further into the exhibit. After 20 minutes or so he stumbles across the section where you are standing making notes on what he thinks is an abrictosaurus fossil. He glances at you, his golden-brown eyes trailing over the features on your face to the leather bound book where he could see the doodles and messy notes on each fossil and type of dinosaur in the exhibit. 

Nose deep in the notebook you carry on scrawling short bursts of information into the stained pages of the book until you could feel a pair of eyes burning into your skull, you turn and look around to see a tall - and he was tall- boy around your age admiring you but then getting caught in the act, “How -How long have you been standing there?” you mockingly ask, scoffing afterwards. The tips of his ears turned red as he sauntered his way over to you, he leaned down towering over your smaller frame “long enough to see that you're another paleontology nerd…” he scoffed back at you, “oh-oh! Help! I’m a NERD whatever I should I do with my life now,i- i can’t show my face in public anymore since I've been called a nerd…” you bit back voice clearly laced with sarcasm, “by the looks of it,So.Are.You” you jabbed your finger into his chest with every word. You walk away leaving Tsukishima stunned and wonderstruck. Wha- what?? He thought to himself. As he continued to wander he spotted small glimpses of your striped shirt or your patch adorned bag but thought not to approach you.

You were nearing the end of your museum adventure and decided to relax in the gift shop cafe for a little while longer, you were sipping on the cold coffee you had ordered while going over the notes that had amounted up over the time here as you were about to turn the page the chair in front of you was pulled out and a small abrictosaurus plush was set down onto the pages of the notebook. You looked up, him. Again. “What ?” you glared at him, “uh-um right… this is for you, an apology for saying that to you earlier.” you glared some more not quite understanding what this boy was doing. “ Tsukishima Kei” he held out his hand for you to shake, wearily you took it “what do you want?” you calmly asked, “uh-well,” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away to the side, “ i- was wondering if you wanted to- you know- hang out sometime in the future?” you held in a laugh and answered “ as… nerds?” he sighed “yes...as nerds.” smiling you took the plush and ripped a page out of the notebook stuffing it in the chest pocket of his jacket, “ call me when you wanna hang out. As nerds of course.” you winked, walking away out of the museum and into the bustle of the city.  
Tsukishima ran out after and saw your figure walking away, “WAIT, YOUR NAME. I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!”


	2. Facemask (Nishinoya Yū x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self care and squishy facemask kisses what more could someone want ?

You are cuddling with noya in your room when out of nowhere he jumps up and with massive puppy dog eyes goes “pwease can we use that nice face mask you have.... I know it’s expensive but pweeeasee??!” You sigh in defeat looking at you adorable yet mischievous boyfriend”fineeee , but you PROMISE not to waste it all this time ??” You glare at his sweet doe eyes still giving you that signature look of his, the one that’s all innocent but really there’s trouble behind it, he nods vigorously “I proooommiseeee baby....” 

You’re sat on the counter of the bathroom and noya is standing in between your legs applying the face mask with his fingers painting all sorts of faces and shapes on to your cheeks, you giggle as he draws a heart on your forehead and kisses your nose still bare and naked from the slow application of said face mask....”noyaaaaa hurry I wanna put it on you next...” you pouted. 

He pulls you closer to him and presses his forehead onto yours, backing away you burst out in laughter as you see your idiotic boyfriend with a heart printed on his forehead , “HEY !!!WE ARE MATCHING NOW !!” you wheeze harder and he looks at you and bursts out into the widest smiles he could give. You switched places with yū and took your sweet sweeet time applying the face mask onto his adorkable squishy cheeks. Once the time was up and you had washed it off noya was already curled up in the duvet playing a game, “ oh babe I’m totally gonna kick your ass this time!” You jump on top of him and lean in and say “ ha you wish you loser! IM TOTALLY GONNA KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!!”


End file.
